


These Little Piggies Wheeked All The Way Home

by maliciouslycreative



Series: prompt fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Dean Being Dean, Dean is a Softie, Gen, Humor, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: Sam wants to get a pet. Dean doesn't. Of course Cas agrees with Sam. It's only a matter of time until Dean breaks.





	These Little Piggies Wheeked All The Way Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/gifts).



> This was a prompt fill for Jhoom on tumblr. I asked for prompts to practice writing stuff under 1k (as everything I write gets out of hand so fast).

“We should get a dog.” 

Dean squirted syrup on the table instead of his waffles. “What?” He squawked as his head whipped up so he could stare at Sam.

Sam turned his laptop screen to show a golden retriever puppy. “She was found on the edge of town last week and is at the local shelter.”

“We’re not getting a dog.” Dean grabbed a napkin from the centre of the table and began mopping up the syrup. “We’ve had this conversation like 9487 times, Sam. No dogs in the car. Period. Not to mention what would we do with it when we went on hunts? Sometimes we’re not home for weeks at a time. You can’t just leave a dog alone that long!

Sam sighed. “Well if you don’t want dogs in the Impala we could get like a van.”

“A van.” Dean said, voice flat. 

“Yah, you know. Like a car, but-”

“I’m not stu- I know what a fucking van is, Sam. And you really want to drive around the country looking like a couple soccer moms?”

“Well I was just thinking what with Cas coming with us more it would be nice to have more room in the car is all.”

“I’m not driving around the country in a goddamn van. You can drive whatever you want but I won’t be caught dead in one of those.” Dean grabbed the syrup, smothered his waffles, and began aggressively eating them. 

“A dog would be nice.”

Dean nearly flung the piece of waffle he’d been trying to put in his mouth. He spun around in his chair to find Cas standing RIGHT behind him. “Cas! Personal space.”

“Apologies.” Cas moved around the table so that he could look at Sam’s laptop screen. “Dogs do have heightened senses and can usually tell when someone is not human. It could be quite useful.”

“Cas is right. Remember Bobby had Rumsfeld until-” Sam’s mouth snapped shut. He shook his head and continued speaking, “uhh point is he had a dog.”

“I’m still not getting a damn dog.” Dean scowled at both Cas and Sam.

“Well then, how about a cat?” Sam asked.

Dean’s scowl deepened, “I’m allergic to cats, remember?”

“We could get a bird.” Cas said.

“Absolutely not.” Dean said.

“How about... a rabbit?”

“May- what no. We’re not getting a damn pet, OK?” Dean put down his fork and sighed. There was no way he was eating his waffles while Cas and Sam suggested any animal they could think of. “This isn’t Snow White, we can’t have birds and rabbits and shit running around the bunker. We’re not here half the time and I don’t want to be stepping in animal crap or piss.” He stood up, chair scraping loudly across the floor, and grabbed his plate of waffles. “I’ll be in my room. And I swear to god if I come out here later and find a dog...” he continued to swear and muttered to himself as he stalked out of the room. 

-x-x-x-

The whole pet thing never came up again until Illinois 2 weeks later. Well verbally anyway. Nearly every day Sam or Cas had sent him a picture of a dog they’d seen out on a walk or a wild animal they’d seen around the bunker. It was getting ridiculous and Dean probably would have eventually caved had they not found a case finally. 

The whole thing was a mess and ended ugly. A woman had gotten turned into a werewolf and had subsequently accidentally eaten three of her neighbours. They’d eventually caught her trying to eat neighbour number 4. Sam was with the last victim at the hospital while Cas and Dean were cleaning up after having disposed of the body. The woman had tried to eat them, the least she could do now was let them wash up a little in her kitchen. 

“Did she have any next of kin?” Cas asked.

Dean frowned as he thought for a moment. “I don’t think so? Maybe like a cousin or something out of state. Why?”

“Well...” Cas fell silent and there was the sound of shuffling from the other room. A moment later Cas came into the kitchen, a ball of fur in each hand. “She had guinea pigs.”

Dean just stared at the guinea pigs, unsure what to say. One of them looked up at him and wheeked. 

“You know,” Cas gently stroked the side of the guinea pig that had wheeked with his thumb. “Pets are great for people with anxiety.” 

Dean gaped at Cas. “Yah well...” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “Whatever. I guess you can bring them with us. But only because they got nowhere else to go. And when you tell Sam you tell him I put up way more of a fight.”

“Thank you, Dean.” The smile he gave Dean was radiant. 

“I’m just... gonna wipe things down for prints. Or whatever. Maybe you should like grab their cage or food or something.” Dean nervously started wiping down anything he thought he’d touched in the house. “And like their toys. Guinea pigs have toys, right?” Shit he was going to have to read up on guinea pigs now.

-x-x-x-

As they were driving down the highway Dean couldn’t help but smile whenever he glanced in the rear-view mirror. Cas had his trench coat laying in his lap and on top of it were two little balls of fur. Their cage was sitting on the seat next to Cas. Dean had argued that they should stay in their cage but Cas had insisted that he would make sure no excrement or other fluids would make it onto Baby’s upholstery.

One of the guinea pigs woke up and started making happy little sounds as Cas gently pet it. Dean smiled, maybe this pet thing wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
